Bracha L. Ettinger
Bracha L. Ettinger est une artiste, peintre et photographe de renommée internationale qui s'est installée à Paris en 1981. Née à Tel Aviv en 1948, elle travaille actuellement entre Paris et Tel Aviv. Docteur en philosophie de l'art (de l'Université Paris 8) avec D.E.A en psychanalyse (de l'Université Paris 7), Ettinger, psychologue clinicienne (l'Université de Jerusalem, puis le Tavistock Clinic a Londre) qui a suivi une serie de formations, avec Ronald Laing, Piera Aulagnier, Francoise Dolto, Pierre Fédida et Jacques-Alain Miller entre autres, est devenue théoricienne et psychanalyste du NLS (New [[Lacan]ian School), de l'AMP (Association mondiale de psychanalyse) et du TAICP (Tel Aviv Institute for Contemporary Psychoanalysis)]. Elle est actuellement le "Marcel Duchamp" Professor of Art and Psychoanalysis au European Graduate School (EGS) à Saas-Fee. Ettinger est une figure importante dans l'art contemporain international, la psychanalyse et le gender studies avec une grande influence sur le féminisme international contemporain. Le journal Theory Culture & Society lui a dediée le numero 1 du volume 21 en 2004. L'Œuvre d'Ettinger intègre la peinture, le dessin, la photographie, les "conversations" et l'écrit. Elle est reconnu pour sa théorie sur "éspace-de-bord matrixiel" féminin. Œuvres Expositions personelles * Lokaal 01, Antwerp. ThRu1 Virtual exhibition (2007). http://www.lokaal01.nl/actueel/pdf/ThRunr1jr5_Sofie_Van_Loo_Eros_en_Erotiek.pdf * Gerwood Gallery, Oxford University, Oxford (2003). * La librairie, Les Abattoirs, Toulouse (2003. * Maison de France, Hebrew University, Jerusalem. * Drawing Center, NY (2001). * Palais des Beaux-Arts, Bruxelles (2000). * Cinemateque, Bergen. * Musée d'art de Pori, Finland (1996), (avec Sergei "Africa" Bugayev). * Israel Museum, Jerusalem (1995). * Leeds Metropolitan University Gallery, Leeds (1994). * Kanaal Art Fondation, Béguinage, Kortrijk (1994), (avec Nancy Spero). * Museum of Modern Art (MOMA), Oxford (1993). * Galerie d'Art Contemporain du Centre Saint-Vincent, Herblay (1993). * The Russian Ethnography Museum, St. Petersburg, Russia (1993). * Le Nouveau Musée, IAC - Institut d'art contemporain, Villeurbanne (1992). *Institut Goethe, Paris(1990). * Musée des Beaux-Arts et de la Dentelle de Calais, Calais (1988). http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mus%C3%A9e_des_Beaux-Arts_et_de_la_Dentelle_de_Calais * Moltkerei Werkstatt, Köln. * Centre Pompidou, Paris (1987). Expositions collectives * The Musée Royale des beaux-arts, Antwerp 2006-2007. * Kiasma Museum of Contemporary Art, Helsinki (ARS 06 Biennale, 2006). * Gothenburg Museum of Art (Aletheia, 2003). * Villa Medici, Rome, (Memory, 1999). * Israel Museum, Jerusalem from Here and There (Mar'ee Makom, Mar'ee Adam), 1999, (Routes of Wandering, 1992). * Haifa Museum & Theater Artists in Israeli Art (the Ninties), 1998. * Stedelijk Museum, Amsterdam (Kabinet, 1997). * Centre Pompidou, Paris (Face à l'Histoire, 1997). * Art Gallery of New South Wales, Sydney (Body, 1997). * Art Gallery of Western Australia, Perth (Inside the Visible, 1997). * Museum for Israeli Art, Ramat-Gan (Oh Mama, 1997). * Institute of Contemporary Art (ICA) Boston, (Inside the Visible, 1997). * National Museum of Women in the Arts, Washington, (Inside the Visible, 1997). * Whitechapel Gallery, London (Inside the Visible, 1996). * Tel Aviv Museum of Art (Israeli Art Now, 1991; Feminine Presence, 1990). Publications recentes *"Diotima and the Matrixial Transference: Psychoanalytical Encounter-Event as Pregnancy in Beauty". Dans: Across the Threshold (Explorations of Liminality in Literature). Edited by C. N. van der Merwe and H. Viljoen. NY: Peter Lang. 2007. ISBN 978-1-4331-0002-4 *"From Proto-ethical Compassion to Responsibility: Besideness, and the three Primal Mother-Phantasies of Not-enoughness, Devouring and Abandonment". Athena: Philosophical Studies. Nr. 2 (Vilnius: Versus). 2006. ISSN 1822-5047. *"Com-passionate Co-response-ability, Initiation in Jointness, and the link x of Matrixial Virtuality".Dans: Gorge(l). Oppression and Relief in Art. Edited by Sofie Van Loo. Royal Museum of Fine Art. Antwerpen, 2006. ISBN 9-076-97935-9 *"Gaze-and-touching the Not Enough Mother". Dans: Eva Hesse Drawing. Edited by Catherine de Zegher, NY/New Haven: The Drawing Center/Yale University Press. 2006. ISBN 0-300-11618-7 *"Matrixial Trans-subjectivity". Theory Culture & Society – TCS, 23:2-3. 2006. ISSN 0263-2764 *"Art and Healing Matrixial Transference Between the Aesthetical and the Ethical." Dans: Catalogue: ARS 06 Biennale. 68-75; 76-81. Helsinki: Kiasma Museum of Contemporary Art. 2006. *"Fascinance. The Woman-to-woman (Girl-to-m/Other) Matrixial Feminine Difference". Dans: Psychoanalysis and the Image. Edited by Griselda Pollock. Oxford: Blackwell. 2006. ISBN 1-4051-3461-5 *"Art-and-Healing Oeuvre." 3 X Abstraction. Catherine de Zegher and Hendel Teicher (eds.), 199-231. NY/New Haven: The Drawing Center/Yale University Press. 2005. ISBN 0-300-10826-5 Selection des publications *''Regard et Espace-de-bord matrixiels''. La lettre volee. ISBN 2-87317-102-2. *''The Matrixial Borderspace''. (Essays from 1994-1999). University of Minnesota Press, 2006. ISBN 0-8166-3587-0 *"Trenzado y escena primitiva del ser-de-a-tres" (7 June 2000).Dans: Jacques-Alain Miller, Los usos del lapso, Los cursos psicoanaliticos de Jacques-Alain Miller. Buenos Aires: Paidos. 2004. 466-481. ISBN 950-12-8855-2 *"Trans-subjective transferential borderspace." (1996) Reprinted in Brian Massumi (ed.), A Shock to Thought. (Expression after Deleuze and Guattari). London & NY: Routeledge, 2002. 215-239. ISBN 0-415-23804-8 *"The Red Cow Effect." (First printed in 1996 in: Act 2, ISSN 1360-4287). Reprinted in: Mica Howe & Sarah A. Aguiar (eds.), He Said, She Says. Fairleigh Dickinson University press & London: Associated University Press, 2001. 57-88. ISBN 0-8386-3915-1 *"Matrixial Gaze and Screen: Other than Phallic and Beyond the Late Lacan." Dans: Laura Doyle (ed.) Bodies of Resistance. Evanston, Illinois: Northwestern University Press, 2001. 103-143. ISBN 0-8101-1847-5 *"Art as the Transport-Station of Trauma." Dans: Bracha Lichtenberg Ettinger: Artworking 1985-1999, Ghent-Amsterdam: Ludion & Brussels: Palais des Beaux-Arts, 2000. 91-115. (ISBN 90-5544-283-6) Extrait Dans: http://www.leeds.ac.uk/cath/ahrc/events/2006/0111/abs/ettinger.html *"Transgressing with-in-to the feminine." (1997) Reprinted in: Penny Florence & Nicola Foster (eds.), Differential Aesthetics, London: Ashgate, 2000. 183-210. ISBN 0-7546-1493-X *"Trauma and Beauty." Dans: Kjell R. Soleim ed., Fatal Women. Journal of the Center for Women's and Gender Research, Bergen Univ., Vol. 11: 115-128, 1999. *"The Feminine/Prenatal Weaving in the Matrixial Subjectivity-as-Encounter." Psychoanalytic Dialogues, VII:3, The Analytic Press, New York, 1997. 363-405. ISSN 1048-1885 *"Metramorphic Borderlinks and Matrixial Borderspace." Dans: John Welchman (ed.), Rethinking Borders, Minnesota University Press, 1996. 125-159. ISBN 0-333-56580-0. *''The Matrixial Gaze''. (1994), Feminist Arts & Histories Network - Dept. of Fine Art, Leeds University, 1995. ISBN 0-9524-899. Reprinted as Ch. I in The Matrixial Borderspace. *"The Becoming Threshold of Matrixial Borderlines.". Dans: Robertson et als. (eds.) Travelers' Tales. Routledge, London, 1994. 38-62. ISBN 0-415-07016-3 *''Matrix . Halal(a) - Lapsus. Notes on Painting, 1985-1992''. Trans. Joseph Simas. Museum Of Modern Art, Oxford, 1993. ISBN 0-905836-81-2. (Reprinted in Artworking 1985-1999. Ghent: Ludion, 2000. ISBN 90-5544-283-6) *"Matrix and Metramorphosis." Dans: Trouble in the Archives, Special issue of Differences, Vol. 4, n. 3: 176-208, 1992. Bloomington: Indiana University Press. *''Matrix. Carnets 1985-1989 (fragments). Dans:''Chimères, n. 16, 1992. Conversations * "From transference to the aesthetic paradigm: a conversation with Félix Guattari" (1989). Reprinted in Brian Massumi (ed.), A Shock to Thought. London & NY: Routeledge, 2002. ISBN 0-415-23804-8 *''Matrix et le voyage à Jérusalem de C.B.'' (1989). Artist book, limited edition, with 60 photos of Christian Boltanski by Ettinger, and Conversation between Ettinger and Boltanski. 1991. * Edmond Jabès in conversation with Bracha Ettinger (1990, selection). "This is the Desert, Nothing Strikes Root Here." Dans: Routes Of Wandering. Edited by Sarit Shapira. The Israel Museum, Jerusalem, 1991. 246-256. ISBN 965-278-116-9 * Edmond Jabès in conversation with Bracha L. Ettinger (1990, selection). A Threshold Where We are Afraid. Trans. Annemarie Hamad and Scott Lerner. MOMA, Oxford, 1993. ISBN 0-905836-86-3 * Emmanuel Lévinas in conversation with Bracha L. Ettinger (1991-93, selection). Time is the Breath of the Spirit. Trans. C. Ducker and J. Simas. MOMA (Museum of Modern Art), Oxford, 1993. ISBN 0-905836-85-5. * Emmanuel Levinas in conversation with Bracha L. Ettinger (1991-93, selection). "What would Eurydice Say?"/ "Que dirait Eurydice?" Reprint of Le féminin est cette différence inouïe (livre d'artiste, 1994 that includes the text of Time is the Breath of the Spirit). Trans. C. Ducker and J. Simas. Reprinted to coincide with the Kabinet exhibition, Stedelijk Museum, Amsterdam, Paris: BLE Atelier, 1997. ISBN 2-910845-08-7. Reprinted in: Athena: Philosophical Studies. Vol. 2 (Vilnius: Versus). ISSN 1822-5047. * "Working-Through." A conversation between Bracha Lichtenberg Ettinger and Craigie Horsfield. In: Bracha Lichtenberg Ettinger: Eurydice Series. Drawing Papers, n.24. NY: The Drawing Center. 2001. 37-62. * "Conversation: Craigie Horsfield and Bracha L. Ettinger". September 2004. In: Craigie Horsfield, Relation. Edited by Catherine de Zegher. Paris: Jeu de Paume, 2006. * Conversation between Bracha L. Ettinger and Akseli Virtanen, "Art, Memory, Resistance." In Framework: The Finnish Art Review 4: Permanent Transience and in Web Journal Ephemera, vol.5 no.X. Bibliographie sur les Œuvres de Bracha Ettinger * Christine Buci-Glucksmann, "Images of Absence in the Inner Space of Painting." In: Catherine de Zegher (ed.), Inside the Visible. MIT Press, Boston, 1996. *Christine Buci-Glucksmann, "Eurydice and her doubles. Painting after Auschwitz." In: Bracha Lichtenberg Ettinger: Artworking 1985-1999. Ghent-Amsterdam: Ludion & Brussels: Palais des Beaux-Arts, 2000. ISBN 90-5544-283-6 * Judith Butler, "Bracha's Eurydice." Theory, Culture and Society, Vol. 21, 2004. ISSN 0263-2764 * Bracha L. Ettinger, "From transference to the aesthetic paradigm: a conversation with Felix Guattari." Reprinted in Brian Massumi (ed.), A Shock to Thought. Expression after Deleuze and Guattari. London & NY: Routeledge. ISBN 0-415-23804-8 * Dorota Glowacka, "Lyotard and Eurydice: The Anamnesis of the Feminine." In: Gender After Lyotard. Ed. Margaret Grebowicz. NY: Suny Press, 2007. ISBN 978-0-7914-6956-9 * Adrien Harris, "Beyond/Outside Gender Dichotomies: New Forms of Constituting Subjectivity and Difference." Psychoanalytic Dialogues, VII:3, 1997. ISSN 1048-1885 * Rosi Huhn, "Die Passage zum Anderen: Bracha Lichtenberg Ettingers äesthetisches Konzept der Matrix und Metramorphose", In: Silvia Baumgart (Hrsg), Denkräum. Zwischen Kunst und Wissenschaft. Reimer, Berlin, 1993. ISBN 3-496-01097-5. * Jean-Francois Lyotard (1993), "Anamnesis: Of the Visible." Theory, Culture and Society, Vol. 21(1), 2004. ISSN 0263-2764 * Jean-Francois Lyotard (1995), "Scriptures: Diffracted Traces." Theory, Culture and Society, Vol. 21(1), 2004. * Griselda Pollock, Generations and Geographies in the Visual Arts''. London: Routledge, 1996. ISBN 0-415-14128-1. * Griselda Pollock and Penny Florence, Looking Back to the Future: Essays by Griselda Pollock from the 1990s. G&B Arts Press, 2000. ISBN 90-5701-132-8 * Griselda Pollock, "Does Art Think?." In: Dana Arnold and Margaret Iverson (eds.) Art and Thought. Oxford: Basil Blackwell, 2003. ISBN 0-631-22715-6 * Griselda Pollock, "Rethinking the Artist in the Woman, The Woman in the Artist, and that Old Chestnut, the Gaze." Dans: Women Artists as the Millennium. Edited by Carol Armstrong and Catherine de Zegher. Cambridge Massachusetts: October Books, MIT Press, 2006. 35-83. ISBN 978-0-262-01226-3 * Griselda Pollock, "Beyond Oedipus. Feminist Thought, Psychoanalysis, and Mythical Figurations of the Feminine." Dans:Laughing with Medusa. Edited by Vanda Zajko and Miriam Leonard. Oxford University Press, 2006. 87-117. ISBN 0-19-927438-X * Griselda Pollock, Ch. 6: "The Graces of Catastrophe". Dans: Encounters in the Virtual Feminist Museum: Time, Space and the Archive. Routledge, 2007. ISBN 0415413745. * Adrian Rifkin, "... respicit Orpheus", Dans: Bracha Lichtenberg Ettinger: The Eurydice Series. de Zegher and Brian Massumi (eds.). Drawing Papers, n.24. NY: The Drawing Center, 2001. * Heinz-Peter Schwerfel, "Matrix und Morpheus" Dans: Kino und Kunst. DuMont Literatur und Kunst Verlag, Koln. 2003. ISBN 3-8321-7214-9. * Sofie Van Loo, "Eros and Erotiek" Dans: ThRu1. Text / catalogue, Lokaal01, Antwerp, 2007. http://www.lokaal01.nl/actueel/pdf/. * Paul Vendenbroek, Azetta - L'art de femmes Berberes. Paris: Flammarion, 2000. ISBN 90-5544-282-8 Liens externes *information supplementaires sur English Wikipedia *[http://www.metramorphosis.org.uk Bracha Ettinger's '''Metramorphosis.org.uk] liste d'expositions, publications, bibliographie monte par Anna Johnson. *Ettinger on The Matrixial Borderspace European Graduate School, (video). *Recent conference *Recent conference *University of Puerto Rico, Río Piedras informations et images. *Information sur les conferences recentes d'Ettinger et http://instituteforfeminismandreligion.org/Galway_Event_October_30th.pdf] *Ettinger's texte et images dans Ephemera *Ettinger's texte et images dans Othervoices. *information biographique dans cddc.vt.edu. *[http://tcs.sagepub.com/cgi/content/abstract/21/1/5 Theory, Culture and Society Journal] *Information *Art In America par Tamar Garb, sur l'exposition personelle au MOMA, Oxford *Artforum par Anne Dagbert. *Artforum par Adrian Rifkin, sur l'exposition Face à l'Histoire, Centre Pompidou. *Documenta 12 Griselda Pollock sur l'intervention d'Ettinger dans l'art et la reflexion contemporains. *Audio et video, AHRB Centre CATH, 2004 sur Diotima, Jocaste, Lol, et Dora. Catégorie:peintre Catégorie:Femme peintre Catégorie:psychologue Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Artiste contemporain français Catégorie:Femme féministe Catégorie:Psychanalyste Catégorie:Psychanalyste français en:Bracha L. Ettinger